Defenseless
by OneWingedPegasus
Summary: Gelphie. Elphaba has had to evolve with emotional armor, shielding her from unwarranted hatred. Galinda, however, finds that while her roommate is well-guarded against pain, she is defenseless against pleasure. Rated M for a reason.


_Hello again, avid readers. I received a review for my fic Dust and Lust that stated, and I quote, "I loved Galinda talking about how Elphie's defenseless against pleasure. I hope you do more with that in the future. Loved this story. I'll be looking out for you."- Em  
Well, it got me thinking and I decided to run with it. This story is dedicated to Em for setting my mind in motion. Enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Wicked... Which kinda sucks. :/ _

Defenseless

"I can't believe this!" Galinda's face was contorted and crimson with rage, her small fists clenched and shaking. "It's... it's absolutely infuriating!" To punctuate her comment, the blonde turned on her heel, slamming the door to her dorm room closed with a violent sweep of her arm. Elphaba, who had entered before her, sighed resignedly and flopped onto her bed, hands behind her head and watched the blonde pace jerkily about the room. "I mean, who in the hell do they think they are?! You did _nothing_ to them!" Galinda's speech was erratic, fluctuating between growls and high pitched indignation.

During their Ozian History class, all hell had broken loose. It seemed the students could no longer keep a lid on the remarks they had been withholding, and Pfanee had let fly, setting off an avalanche of poisonous comments, all directed at the emerald woman. Galinda, who despite her social standing could not put a stop to the slue of words that swarmed around her friend, had grasped Elphie's wrist and dragged her from the room, shouting over her shoulder that she hoped each and every one of her classmates 'burned for all eternity.'

Elphaba merely sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Galinda, I don't have to _do _anything to be the recipient of misplaced hatred. I have only to exist."

Galinda froze in her tracks, fury gleaming hot in her glinting eyes.

"How can you be so... so indifferent!? They _attacked _you! Verbally, granted, but it was still unwarranted and completely pernicious!"

Elphaba sighed once more, rising to a sitting position and leaning back on her hands. She chuckled darkly, throwing Galinda for a loop.

"And? Understand, Galinda, I've dealt with this for my entire life. I've never known anything else. I'm 'indifferent', as you put it, because what happened today is my existance." Galinda was floored. She was reticent for a few moments before she spoke, choosing her words carefully. She had, however, calmed if only slightly.

"But... But, Elphie! How can you stand it? Even if it is a normal occurrence doesn't it still sting? I would have shriveled up and died on the spot!" And this was true. Hyper-sensitive Galinda would begin to sob if someone even dared to insult her choice of dress. The green girl smirked knowingly.

"I know you would have, my sweet. But you have to remember how you were raised. Since your birth, you've been subjected to constant compliments and praise; others have glorified you for your beauty and grace, showering you with affection and nurturing your spirit. You haven't had to evolve with armor, for no one attacks you. I, on the other hand," Elphaba sat up straighter, motioning to her skin, "have had to adapt to hostile environments. A day hasn't gone by to date where someone didn't rain their hatred upon me, and because of this, I have grown up to wield extremely thick emotional armor. It's quite nearly impermeable."

The blonde was rooted to her spot, a swath of emotions coursing through her. She didn't want to pity her friend, for she knew it would only anger her, but she couldn't help the sorrow. How could this girl, as used to being ostracized as she may have been, not feel some sort of pain? She had to, as well as she camouflaged it. After all, no one was that strong. As she thought of this, a completely new emotion swelled within her breast, one that both confused her and caused her breath to hitch. It was too intense to be admiration, too exciting to be simple awe. It was un-nameable and red-hot. Feeling slightly faint, the blonde plopped down on her coverlet, swallowing harshly.

"Elphie... I'm so... so sorry, on behalf of my fello-" Elphaba interrupted her fiercely, mocha eyes flashing.

"Don't you _dare _say 'on behalf of your fellow man.' Don't you even _think_ of grouping yourself in with those... those ingrates you call human beings. You are nothing like the rest of them, Galinda. You are kind and sweet and a hell of a lot more _human_ than anyone I've ever encountered. In fact," Elphaba paused, drawing a shuddering breath before continuing, her speech softening, "you are the only one that has ever managed to break through my walls... You've shattered them like weak glass and they've collected around your feet. And you did it wielding only friendship and compassion. That... That is something I will never comprehend nor forget."

The pair sat in stunned silence; Elphaba because she had spoken words she had dared never say, and Galinda because her heart had leapt into her throat, suffocating any words she may have uttered. Galinda was the first to speak, though after a long while, her voice shaking slightly.

"Elphaba Thropp... I do believe you have just taken my breath away." Elphaba glanced up, eyes searching and nervous. The blonde rose on jellified legs and moved toward her roommate, closing the distance in a few fluid steps. Her ivory palms cupped the sharp curve of Elphaba's jaw, which clenched tightly at the contact, and tilted her friend's face toward her own, meeting her eyes with an intense gaze. She had no idea what she was doing, touching Elphaba this way, and was about to pull away, embarassed, when she heard the green girl's breath hitch and watched her brown eyes soften. She couldn't help but grin, thumbs tracing small circles on Elphaba's skin.

Elphaba was in a state of disbelief. No one had ever intentionally touched her, except to strike, leaving welts and scars. Skin on skin contact was something she had come to literally fear, and now... It felt so good. The flutter of tender fingers upon her flesh awakened a formerly unknown emotion within her, one she had no defenses against. It rose up within her, a tidal wave crashing down upon her previous knowledge of the world and obliterating it, all with a single touch. She couldn't stifle the low gasp that issued from her chest, rising up and out of her throat.

Galinda's mouth parted in silent awe, watching raptly as Elphaba's face morphed before her eyes. She had witnessed and initiated a transformation in the woman she cared so much for, and it titillated her. _If one touch can do this... _She mused, unable to suffocate the slight smirk that bowed her lips,_ What could something more intimate produce?_

Growing both curious and confident, Galinda began to trace Elphaba's chiseled features deftly with the pads of her fingers, the digits running smoothly and carefully over her forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally her lips. Elphaba's eyes had fluttered shut and her mouth parted, the breath issuing from it erratic and heady. She couldn't help it... It was all too much; never before had she been shown even a hologram mimicking affection and now Galinda's butterfly caresses were lighting up her skin, setting embers burning in the previously pitch crevasse that was her heart. She was undone.

Galinda was likewise enjoying herself. She had never had such an intense effect on anyone, nor had one's reaction ever caused such feeling to bloom in her chest. It was mere instinct for her to lower her head, lips brushing tenderly over Elphaba's slightly agape mouth. She paused, thinking, before she pressed harder, blatantly kissing her. Elphaba could only purr her consent, lips moving against Galinda's slowly and hesitantly. Electricity nearly short-circuited both of the women, the shock raw and insanely tangible. Elphaba groaned, the noise reverberating against Galinda's mouth and re-routing the pleasurable current from the blonde's chest downward, settling in her abdomen. She shifted her legs, which had become weak and shaking, and knelt on either side of Elphaba's thighs.

Heat grew between them, nurtured by the gradual opening of lips, and closing of distance between their bodies. Both women were in a state if bliss, emotions replacing thought and need replacing want. When Elphaba's tongue flickered against the plush velvet of pink lips, Galinda captured it, suckling and nipping the muscle with a growl of satisfaction rumbling in her arched throat.

"Mmmmnnn..." Elphaba began to pant headily, losing herself in Galinda's embrace and the sensual feel of her slick tongue within the interior of her mouth. She was so malleable in the blonde's arms, so liquid. Had conscious thought been a factor, it would have shocked her to no end, seeing as she had never lost her rigidity once in her life.

Galinda broke the heated kiss abruptly, a strand of saliva joining their lips even as space appeared. She spoke, her voice low and betraying evident arousal.

"Elphaba... You're such a contradiction. Against hardship and pain you are like a stone warrior; hard, never faltering and armored against the spears and swords of oppression. You take all that is thrown at you with no fear or trepidation, disarming those who aim to harm you with indifference and an utter lack of visible reaction. Your emotional defenses are impenetrable. And yet..." Her hands moved to Elphaba's chest, placing them flush on her upper ribs to feel the hammering of her heart against her palms. The action only intensified the pulse's beat, and Elphaba sucked in her breath, mouth slackened and eyes heavily lidded. "... Against pleasure... Against kindness... You have nothing. The slightest motion, the lightest touch, completely disarms you and you are left naked and bare under my fingers..." Galinda sighed, tongue wetting her lips before she continued, albeit hesitantly. "You have no defense against me... do you Elphie?"

Elphaba released the breath she had been holding, any semblance of control over her emotions slipping out of her grasp. A sob bubbled up in her throat and was let fly as she shook her head, words not forming. She had never been able to relinquish herself, to put herself completely in another's loving hands; there had been no loving hands in which to do so. But now, with this beautiful creature poised on her lap, she surrendered, knowing that whatever Galinda decided to do was done out of care, not hatred. All she could say was,

"Please..."

And that was all that needed to be said. Galinda delved back into Elphaba's waiting mouth, tongue moving in languid strokes against her own. She caressed and explored the entirety of the cavern past green lips, delighting in the velvet texture and sweet, exhilarating taste. Elphaba groaned, matching each movement. Her hands had found Galinda's hips and rested there, easing her closer with every chance she got.

The ebb and flow intensified as time progressed, and the blonde's ivory hands began to search Elphaba's body, finding the soft swell of her breasts and playing there, knuckles pinching the raised nubs beneath fabric. The emerald woman moaned into her mouth, fingers gripping her flesh as pleasure began to coil in the pit of her stomach. Spurred by her reaction, Galinda slipped her hands beneath the fabric of Elphaba's shift, pulling it up and over her head, mouth returning to wet lips the moment they were once again in view. She was bare beneath it, save the pair of black panties that hugged her slim waist. Pale fingers stroked from Elphaba's collarbone downward, circling forest green nipples, though not yet touching them. Elphie subconsciously thrust out her chest, urging contact to be made. Galinda, not one to disappoint, let her fingers stray from their path, closing the pads on the sensitive bumps, pinching and rolling them between her digits.

"Ooohhh..." Elphaba purred, breaking their lip-lock to instead lock eyes. Her's were dark and clouded, Galinda noted, and neared blackness when she pinched her nipples more firmly. Her body was momentarily lifted off the mattress as Elphaba's hips canted harshly upward, her eyes now obscured from view as they snapped shut. "Ga-linda!" Her name rolling from perfect green lips spurred Galinda's arousal and she groaned her appreciation, dipping her head to suckle at the pulse of Elphaba's neck.

Everything began to blur together. Elphaba didn't know where the blonde ended and she began but it was intoxicating and almost overwhelming. The ember that had pulsed within her was growing ardently, an inferno replacing the smolder. She barely registered that Galinda's mouth was slowly moving lower until she felt the slick heat of the debutante's tongue encircle her right nipple, the bud soon disappearing within her mouth. Feeling weak with desire, Elphaba collapsed, body splayed on her cot for Galinda to do with what she willed. And, oh... Galinda willed everything...

With Elphaba shuddering and gasping her arousal beneath her, the smaller girl continued to administer hot, sloppy kisses along the swell of her breast, dipping lower to trail down the sleek, emerald flesh of her stomach. Mid-way down Elphaba's abdomen, Galinda was hit with the distinct and maddening scent of arousal. It wafted into her nose and sent molten heat shooting into her nether-regions; even her mouth upon flesh could not stifle her moan.

With abandon, she hooked her fingers into the waistband of Elphaba's undergarment and tugged it down her thighs and calves, tossing the offending article of clothing away. As her eyes returned to Elphaba's body, her breath caught in her throat, mouth slackening. She was face to face with her dripping slit, the glistening lips beckoning to her more ardently than she was altogether prepared for. Above her, Elphaba had begun to squirm, mewling and twisting the covers in her clenched fists. She had never felt more exposed, more defenseless, than she did in that moment... yet it felt right, like lost pieces of herself had suddenly and without warning fallen into place. This thought passed fleetingly, however. Galinda was upon her, tongue delving into the cum-slicked heat of her sex, invading the never-filled space and flickering against her walls.

A silent scream contorted Elphaba's features, her body tense and shuddering. Abrupt and unexpected, orgasm ripped through her core, gripping Galinda's thrusting tongue and sucking it further into her. The blonde mewled her appreciation, drinking deep of the juices that began to seep into her waiting mouth. When the green woman's walls began to loosen, Galinda slipped her mouth upward, the tip of her tongue flitting across Elphaba's pulsating clit.

This time, Elphaba's scream was anything but silent.

"Ahhh! Oohhhmmmnn... Galin-DA!" Pink lips wrapped around the leaping bud, sucking it deep into her hot mouth, tongue still stroking the tip. Elphaba's hips canted erratically; she rode Galinda's mouth through her second cumming, one infinitely more violent than the first.

At long last, Elphaba's clenching walls stilled and she lay still, save for her heaving chest, completely spent. Galinda cleaned the cum from Elphaba's thighs with light, cat-like strokes of her tongue before she crawled slowly up her lover's body, sticky lips pecking Elphaba's dry ones.

"Are you alright, Elphie?" She questioned after a few minutes of comfortable silence, during which time she acquainted her fingertips with parts of verdigris skin they had not yet met. Elphaba, whose eyes had been closed as she returned to the earthly plane, revealed her irises and smiled weakly, unable to subdue the wetness that gathered on her lids.

"I'm... more than alright, Galinda. For the first time in my life... I know what it's like to let down my guard... to be comfortable in another's hands. It... it means more to me than you will ever know."Sweetly, Galinda kissed the fell tears from Elphaba's cheeks and returned her soft smile, her voice as tender as her gaze.

"Oh, Elphie... " She allowed her mouth to graze the green plush of Elphaba's lips. "I love you so..." Elphaba's eyes widened, but before she could utter a word, she was silenced by Galinda's kiss.

Unknowingly, the small blonde had added another article of armor to Elphaba's arsenal.

Fin

_:D Thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this one, so please review and let me know what you think!  
_

_OneWingedPegasus_


End file.
